To change the future
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: This time, they vowed, he would live. They'll give him the life he deserved. Sort of time travel. Shounen ai. None cannon events; AU and OOC. Sakura bashing.


**_Title:_**_ To change the future_

_**By: **Shinigami no ko  
_

_**Disclaimer**: I own none of the original characters. I do own OC's and the plot.  
_

**Warnings:**_**Major Au; events that follow **_**_doesn't follow cannon! _**_There will be Sakura bashing. Some languages. And this will be a shounen ai/ shoujo ai story. _

_**Summary: **They couldn't let him die, and they didn't want him growing up as he did, so they went to Fate's dwelling and summoned up the people needed in order to change what happened for only they could ensure a better life for the one person who deserves it more then anything. Namikaze Naruto. ItaNaru. non-cannon events._

* * *

Throwing his head back, _Kurama_ released a mournful howl that pierced the hearts of everyone around them, 'It wasn't suppose end like this.' the giant fox lowered his head, resting it's muzzle against the seemingly sleeping form of a blond male. Around his the rest of the chakra beast were mourning their fallen friend as well. 'Don't worry Naruto, we'll fix this, you'll have a better future. I promise you that.' turning his head to the side, Kurama directed a look towards the _Bakeneko_, "_Matatabi_ send us to _Eien heiwa_, we are going to visit some people and hopefully we'll make sure this," he nuzzled Naruto's hair, "never comes to be."

"How so Kurama-sama?" _Isobu_ questioned, eyes focus on the small boy he had come to call a friend. He was the only one, beside the sage of sixth paths, to actually see the nine bijuu's as something more then just monsters. He saw the kindness and treated them as if they were equals and in turn they came to respect and admire the young one and it hurt to see someone so full of life and love, lying dead at their feet.

Red eyes glanced at the tortoise briefly before returning his attention towards Matatabi once more, "Once we arrive at _Eien heiwa_, we're going to do some intervention." seeing the confused looks he was receiving, Kurama rolled his eyes. "You'll understand when we get there."

"What about..." _Saiken_ started only to be interrupted by a voice yelling Naruto's name. The nine beast shifted and watched as their blonds lover ran towards the fallen hero. Sharingan eyes spun wildly as he took in the sight of the dead male before bringing his gaze towards them. "Itachi-_han_..."

Itachi lowered his head, "He's gone..."

Kurama bowed his head and nuzzled the dark haired boys head, "Not for long Itachi. We're going to do something soon and we'll make sure Naruto survives this time and with a family." Itachi rose his head, eyes wide and the only answer he received was a smile before darkness engulfed the area.

* * *

**_17 years earlier_**

_Konohagakure - two years before Kyuubi's attack  
_

_Ages: Former team 7: 13  
_

_Itachi: 4-5  
_

_Minato, Kushina: about 24_

_Fugaku and Mikoto: about 27 _

_Tsunade and Jiraiya: about 43_

* * *

Kushina crossed her arms with a glower, "Damn it Minato, would you just listen for one damn second, please." the redhead demanded, glaring at her scared looking fiancee. "Thank you, now as I was going to ask, is it alright for you to be taking those kids on such a dangerous mission Minato, I mean your going towards the heart of the battle, I don't think it'll be wise to send three children even if one of them just so happened to be a newly promoted jounin."

Minato nodded his head, "I know Kushi-chan, but I have no choice but to take them with me, they wouldn't take no for an answer and I didn't have the heart to refuse them when they flashed those eyes at me, especially Obito, that kid could beat the enemy as long as he flashed those pretty eyes, and that smile, jeez."

The redhead grinned, "Yes, Obito is quite adorable and it has nothing to do with his Uchiha blood." the Uzumaki hummed, "Just be careful out there alright Minato, and don't let anything happen to those three brats of yours. I wish the Sandaime could send more people to help you four."

Minato wrapped his arms around his fiancee, "No worries Kushi-chan as soon as this bridge is destroyed, the war will surely finish that much faster and then we can get married and start that family we always wanted." Konoha's yellow flash stated with a small smile.

"Right." Kushina leaned forward and kissed the blond on the cheek, "Be safe." she pulled back before slapping the man, "And that's encase you die and leave me all alone." the redhead glared. Minato rubbed his arm and nodded his head, placing a quick kiss upon her forehead he was about to leave when suddenly red chakra encased both him and Kushina and they vanished from sight.

* * *

"Minato-sensei. Kushina-chan, you guys are here as well." The two in question turned and stared at Minato's three students. Behind them stood Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mikoto and Fugaku with their child being held within Mikoto's arms. "Where ever here is."

Minato glanced around, awed by the sight that meant his eyes. Trees and grass that sparkled like emeralds against the sun. Not to far where they stood was a pool of water the glistened like sapphires, everything spoke of peace and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. This is the world he wanted for his people. "Beautiful." he whispered wrapping an arm around Kushina.

The blonde medic shinobi nodded her head hearing the comment, "It is, isn't it." she hummed lightly, brown eyes glancing around the clearing. "Though, I wonder why we were brought here for." Tsunade wrapped her arms around her waist.

Sound of rustling caused the group to turn and watched as nine figures emerged from between the trees. Leading the group was a male with waist length red hair and eyes just as red (_Kurama_). On either side of him was a sandy brown haired male with golden brown eyes (_Shukaku_) and on the other side stood a feminine looking male with shoulder length blue hair and eyes a shade lighter (_Matatabi_). Behind them was a spiky green haired boy with aquamarine colored eyes (_Isobu_). Walking side to side behind Isobu was a wild brown male with brown eyes (_Son Goku_) and a silver haired male with charcoal eyes (_Kokua_). Next came a grayish-blue haired male with eyes the same shade (_Saiken_), beside him was a blond with streaks of gray and green eyes (_Chomei_) and bringing up the rear was a male with gray hair and black eyes (_Gyuki_).

"You're all here, that's good." Kurama spoke, eying the group standing before him with a critical eye, from his side each of the chakra beast did the same thing. "Let us start by telling you the reason your here." the nine walked towards the pool of water and sat down around it motioning for the ten to follow their example. With guarded looks of worry, they did as silently requested, Mikoto setting Itachi in her lap with Fugaku beside her, an arm wrapped around her, protective of not only his wife but his son as well. Minato made sure his three students were in the middle of him and Jiraiya. Kushina sat on his other side and Tsunade at Jiraiya's side.

Kushina crossed her arms, staring at the group before her, "So, who are you? And why have you brought us here? Where ever here is." the redhead demanded causing smiles to turn the nine bijuu's lips.

"Who we're here, you'll find out later as for where you are, your within _Unmei jūkyo_. This is one of _Unmei_'s private viewing garden _Eien heiwa, _and the reason we brought you here is because we wanted you to see the life of someone very important to us and who'll become quite important to you as well, when he's born that is."

The group looked confused as they stared at the redhead, "What are you talking about. This person will become important to us in the future, yet he isn't born yet?"

Matatabi smiled, "That's right. This boy is our most cherished person. He became a friend, a brother and a son to us. To the future we lived through, he was a hero who ended the fourth great shinobi world war, losing his life in the process." blue eyes saddened at the thought, "He grew up an orphan with majority of his village hating and shunning him since birth. We're about to show you his life, before showing you events that will take place that needs to be changed and altered in order to ensure that this boy will grow up loved as he should have but didn't up until the moment he died."

"Are you saying an entire village hated a single boy from the moment of his birth. What the hell for?" Kushina raged, she hated child abusers just as much as she hated the villages that destroyed her home. "What village did he come from? He must have been strong to end the war. Though it's sad to think he lost his life in the process. How old was he?"

"He was a mere boy of fifteen." Kurama stated. "And the answers to your question will be answered as I show you his life. Look into the waters, and we shall begin with the day the boy was brought into existence." Doing as asked, the group stared into the waters as it rippled before a village appeared. A very familiar village.

Konohagakure no sato.

* * *

**_Words translation: _**

*_Eien heiwa_ - _Eternal Peace_

_*-han - Kansai dialect meaning -san  
_

_* Unmei jūkyo - Fates dwelling  
_

_*Unmei - Fate  
_

_*Bakeneko - Monster cat  
_

_*Kurama - Kyuubi's name  
_

_*Shukaku - Ichibi's name  
_

_*Matatabi - Nibi's name  
_

_*Isobu - Sanbi's name  
_

_*Son Goku - Yonbi's name  
_

_*Kokua - Gobi's name  
_

_*Saiken - Rokubi's name  
_

_*Chomei - Nanabi's name  
_

_*Gyoki - Hachibi's name  
_

* * *

I've been very busy the past couple of weeks. This is the first time in a while that I've had time to write anything. Today and tomorrow are the days I have free enough to write without work getting involved, so I just have to spend the next days free to write.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING MINNA-SAN!

Shini-ko


End file.
